


Snow Fort

by zillah975



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Laura Cadman/Jen/Teyla: (friendship) "Boys are dumb. Throw rocks at them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fort

"What're you doing?" Laura's voice is bright in the cold morning. Snow is crusted on the tops of her boots.

Teyla pauses and looks up at her. "We are teaching Ita and Emily to build a snow fort."

She raises an eyebrow. "A snow fort?"

Ita pipes up, her shyness of the military personnel overcome by her excitement. "We started one yesterday but Theo and Ben kicked it down and then they hit us with snowballs, and Teyla and Jennifer are going to help us get them back!"

"A stronger snow fort seemed preferable to pelting them with rocks," Teyla says. "That was the girls' first plan."

Jennifer emerges from the entrance, hands and knees. "Hi Laura! You wanna help? We need some more snow bricks -- Teyla's getting behind."

Teyla raises an eybrow. "Craftsmanship cannot be rushed, Jennifer."

Laura grins and crouches down beside Teyla, who's gone back to packing snow into bricks. "Why'd Theo and Ben kick your fort down?" she asks, picking up a double handful of snow in her gloved hands.

"'Cause boys are dumb," Emily mutters.

Laura makes an undignified snort and Teyla has to stifle a laugh.

"They are!" Emily insists.

"No argument here," Laura says, but Ita's already interrupting.

"Emily, that's not nice! Torren's a boy and he's not dumb."

"Thank you, Ita," Teyla says. "I'm sure Torren would appreciate that."

"He's only six, he's too little to be dumb," Emily responds.

"But Theo and Ben said girls can't play fort," Ita says, "they can only play house and only boys can play fort, and that's dumb."

"Oh, that is dumb," Laura says. "Theo and Ben said that?"

"You know them?" asks Teyla.

"Their dad's the construction foreman on the new council hall." She nods towards the southeast, where the skeleton of a building gleams in the cold light, rising above the small settlement. "Nice guy, but it sounds like his kids need a little educating."

"Anyway," Jennifer says, "not all boys are dumb. Well," she amends, "not all boys are dumb all the time."

Laura grins. "But all boys are dumb some of the time."

"Are girls never dumb?" Teyla asks.

"Sure," Ita replies, "I guess. Some girls are dumb sometimes."

"Mostly about boys," Laura murmurs, and Jennifer gives her a little nudge.

"I'll never be dumb about boys," Ita says. "Because we're going to build the best snow fort ever and they'll never be able to kick it down, and we'll live here forever and never have to see their stupid faces again."

"Girl power," Laura says, and raises a fist. "We don't need no stinkin' boys!"

"Yeah!" Emily and Ita brighten. "We don't need no stinky boys!"

"Any," Jennifer corrects. "We don't need _any_ stinky boys."

Teyla smiles. "What about the ones who don't stink?"

"There aren't any," Emily asserts, and she and Ita break into giggles. "Stinky boys!" Emily crows. "Stinky boys!"

"Come on, Emily," Ita says. "Help me make snowballs. They'll be sorry if they try to kick this snow fort down!"

***

"It's traditional," Jennifer says. "You always have hot chocolate after you play in the snow." She sets her cup on Teyla's low coffee table and sits down beside Laura on the couch.

"Wouldn't it be more traditional with the children here?" Teyla asks.

Jennifer shakes her head, wiggling her toes in her fuzzy slipper-socks. "Children are totally optional. Anyway, someone has to stay and guard the fort."

"They've got enough ammo to hold off a dozen Theo-and-Bens," Laura says.

Jennifer shoots her a look. "No ice balls, right?"

"No ice balls, doctor," Laura answers with a grin. "Promise. No rocks, either."

"Good."

"But speaking of stinky boys, how come you're not hanging out with the good Doctor McKay? Isn't Wednesday date night?"

"Oh, Rodney had a thing he had to go to at Stargate Command. One of the scientists had an idea about a way to optimize the 'gate system between Pegasus and the Milky Way and he's gone to tell them it can't possibly work. And anyway," she says, and her smile is warm and bright, and she curls her feet up under herself. "Girl time is just as important."

"Maybe even more," Laura says. "I've had you two longer than I've had any boyfriend."

"It is their loss," Teyla says, "and our gain."

Laura snorts. "My gain, that's for sure. Some days I just want to build a snow fort of my own, and...well," she says, and snorts another laugh. "Never see their stupid faces again."

Jennifer shifts around to lean against her, and kisses her cheek. "If you ever have to build a snow fort, we'll be right there with you."

Teyla nods. "And we will bring the hot chocolate."

"You don't think it'll make the place melty?" Jennifer asks.

"Well," Teyla answers, "it might. But a snow fort is a chilly place to spend a very long time, after all. No boy is dumb enough to justify living in one forever."

"Throwing rocks at them, on the other hand," Laura says after a moment.

"Well, rocks," Teyla agrees, swallowing a grin, "naturally."

Jennifer laughs. "Small rocks."

"Walnut-sized."

"Hah! Did I ever tell you about Gus?" Laura asks, grinning. "Talk about walnut-sized, I swear to God, the first time we had sex I almost couldn't _find_ them...."

  
 _~fin_


End file.
